Inevitable
by Darkness's Angel
Summary: Hermione's prince charming has come, too bad he's riding off with another princess.


Inevitable

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

It's inevitable. It all begins when you're young. When you're a little girl you dream of a knight in shining armor, to come rescue you from the wickedness of life, and whisk you away to a magical kingdom, where everyone is joyful. You have innocent ideas of how love and life is supposed to be, of exactly how and when your prince charming will come riding in on his white stallion. You dream of your wedding and what names you desire for your children.

Yet as you get older, so does this mirage of deception. You quickly learn that love isn't all that it is cracked up to be, but just when you're ready to give up this illusion that such a boy exists, you meet him. You actually meet the same green-eyed, black-haired boy of you're dreams. You learn that he's not what he seems to be, and all your hoping and wishing is just that, hoping and wishing. So of course you are content at being his best friend, at least that's what you keep telling yourself.

You watch that same little boy grow into a young man, ready to be open with the world. You watch him flirt with other girls and run a hand through that unruly hair of his. You watch him become more responsible, and act more adult-like. You watch as his boyish nature becomes but a memory, but most importantly you watch as you're heart breaks.

You still love him, this young man that he has grown into. You keep your distance, making sure those stolen glances aren't seen. You listen when he comes to with his problems about his latest girlfriend, or some new girl who's caught his eye, burying your own feelings another foot or two as you do so. You watch as his brilliant smile lights up his own face, as he talks about the girl he's so in love with. The funny thing is, even though you put on a fake smile for him, never relieving your own emotions, you silently wonder why it isn't you he's smiling for.

You think, I still have time. There's no rush. I can tell him when I'm ready. Then you realize it's been long enough, and it's time to spill your guts to him. You call him up and tell him you have something very important to tell him and to meet him later that day. He tells you alright, and that he has some news of his own. You spend two hours getting ready to look perfect for when you finally tell him that you've secretly loved him all this time, and you walk out the door.

You see him sitting at the café a block away from your flat, and he looks so handsome. He meets you half way and pulls you into one of those bone-crushing hugs you love so much. You both sit down and smile. You tell him that he should go first and he does. He tells you he's getting married, that he's proposed to his now-girlfriend, or new fiancé. Your smile falters and you're heart breaks. He then asks you what you wanted to tell him. You look at him, and you see how happy he is, that you can't do it, and you say that it was nothing important.

A few months down the line, you're walking down the aisle, and you see those two emerald green eyes you love so much waiting at the end. You take your place as maid of honor, and watch as his bride takes the walk towards him. You're a little jealous because she looks so beautiful, and perfect like most brides do. Mostly, though, it's because she has the thing you want the most: his love. You barely hear the happy couple say their vows, but you're eyes go wide as the minister asks if anyone here sees why they shouldn't be married. You go to jump at the chance to say, "No, stop! He can't marry her, because I love him." Yet you're reason deteriorates as you catch his eye. 

You see how his smile reflects in the pools of green, showing how truly happy he's become. You slowly close you're mouth, hoping that the minister carries out the ceremony much quicker, before you lose your nerve. You stare at them, and silently wish it was you up there instead of her. You wish you had told him all those years ago, yet you didn't. You couldn't even tell him when you had the chance. Now it's too late, and you ask yourself, why you let him go, why you didn't speak up? 

You're the last one standing in the church, and as you walk to greet the newlyweds, and you see that wondrous smile upon his face, and you realize it. In fact, you've known all along. You now think it's stupid that you forgot in the first place. You let him go because you love him. You love him. Simple as that. So, you let go.

You always knew that your prince charming would come riding in on his white stallion, but you never gave another thought to the fact that he might carry off another princess, leaving you to watch high up in your tower of despair, as they rode off into the sunset. It was always inevitable, a fight you'd never win. It was once an innocent dream-like fairy tale, that turned into a nightmare; yet you can't blame him, you never could. 

~~Fin~~

~~* A/N*~~

Tell me what you think…Please Review! =)


End file.
